harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Police
policeman.]] The police are persons empowered to enforce the law, protect property and reduce civil disorder. Their powers include the legitimised use of force. The term is most commonly associated with police services of a state that are authorised to exercise the police power of that state within a defined legal or territorial area of responsibility. Police forces are often defined as organisations separate from any military forces, or other organisations involved in the defence of the state against foreign aggressors; however, gendarmerie and military police are military units charged with policing. Actions Three months before the birth of Harry Potter, two policemen named PC Anderson and Sergeant Fisher chased two young boys on a motorbike. They caught the boys in a dead-end alley and asked for their names. The two boys first gave three random names: Wilberforce, Bathsheba and Elvendork. But soon after, they identified themselves as James Potter and Sirius Black. The two policemen saw three men flying on broomsticks, and were shocked to see the young boys using some sticks to lift up their police car to fend off the men. In the summer of 1943, the Muggle Frank Bryce was taken to a police station for questioning following the deaths of Thomas Riddle, Mary Riddle and Tom Riddle Sr. Though he was released without charge, the experience left him deeply mistrustful of police from that point forward. Despite this mistrust, he resolved to call the police upon hearing Lord Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew plotting the capture and murder of Harry Potter. Before he could, however, his presence was discovered by Nagini and reported to Voldemort. A police officer was amongst the victims of Peter Pettigrew in his attack on 1 November, 1981 that was blamed on a gas explosion.LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4 On 1 September, 1992, Mr Angus Fleet of Peebles reported his sighting of the Flying Ford Anglia to the police.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets, Chapter 5 - (The Whomping Willow) On either 31 August or 1 September, 1994, Alastor Moody's Muggle neighbours called policemen to report a disturbance when his dustbins were set off by Bartemius Crouch Jr. This incident was later reported by Rita Skeeter in an article in the Daily Prophet. In 1995, Harry Potter silently wished for someone, such as the police, to come as a Death Eater screamed while being tortured via the Cruciatus Curse by Voldemort. Later that year, during the summer holidays, Aunt Petunia screamed for Vernon to call the police after Dudley Dursley arrived home following being attacked by Dementors and she feared that he may have been mugged. The call was never made, however, as Dudley struggled to speak, indicating Harry Potter, and the Dursleys then interrogated Harry regarding the matter.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Chapter 2 - (A Peck of Owls) Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter Prequel'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' Notes and references Category:Jobs Category:Law enforcement